


Beautiful in Black

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dress Up, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Hufflepuff, Little Black Dress, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: A short HarryPotterAU piece in which Kara forgets that Lena isn't in need of saving.And damn does she look beautiful in that dress.(Or: Lena and Kara attend the yearly Christmas Formal hosted by the Ministry of Magic, and Lena looks drop dead gorgeous.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Beautiful in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.

Christmas that year was a quiet, somber event. 

Wounds still raw and tender, as the wizarding world picked itself up from the chaos of Voldemort's reappearance, and following defeat. Seven agonizingly slow months having passed since the dark lord had ceased to exist, his cronies spread far and wide across the globe. 

The daily prophet dedicating a section in it’s papers to the reporting of captured Death Eaters and Snatchers, and a list of those still in hiding. 

A long record of names that grew smaller with each passing day, Kara working herself to the bone. Her days vastly hectic, now that she had been awarded the title of Auror. 

Kara one of the few newly selected Aurors the Ministry of Magic had finally approved of, the blonde porting off to the most unassuming of places. Leaving home with fresh robes, and coming back with bloodstains and scorch marks. 

Kara’s clothes forever soaking in the laundry room sink. 

A laugh on the exhausted blondes lips, as she lay sprawled out on the bed. Her lean body lazily stretched, the fine silk of her evening dress pooling around her contorted frame and sliding up her bare legs, revealing just the right amount of fleshy thighs to Lena’s eyes. 

The brunette still in her work robes when she walked into their shared bedroom, the scent of ink and paper clinging to her skin and soaking into her robes. A tired smile playing away in the corner of her lips. 

Head tilted bemusedly to the side.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere, Miss Danvers?”

“Leeennaaaa, nooooo… I’m comfortable.” With a playfully petulant pout to her lips, Kara gracefully curled into herself, drawing her legs up. The silky yellow dress coiling around the blondes tall, lean body. A feast for Lena’s tired eyes, a cock to her hip as she leaned against the dark, waspy bed frame. 

Long fingers wrapping around curved metal, and long fingernails tapping against painted iron. 

“Kara?” Lena leaned over the iron metalwork, letting its hard edges dig into her stomach. Her hair falling in waves over her right shoulder, longer fingers sliding through Kara’s lush golden mane. 

Drawing back and gripping firm, grabbing a handful and gently tugging. Bringing a gasp to Kara’s lips, her eyes sliding graciously shut. Leaning into the firm tugging with bared neck and hunched shoulders. 

Savoring the strain, and the slight sting of her scalp. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, my little Hufflepuff?”

Sometimes Kara wondered why she even tried to argue with Lena, it was a foolish idea to begin with. Her day long, but far from over. The filth of work already washed from her skin and daintily covered up with concealing magic. 

Whisking those pesky battle wounds away, before Kara could find herself the interest of gossipy reporters and bored purebloods. 

The warmth of their bed pushed aside, for less important matters. 

A trained smile on her lips, as she begrudgingly let herself be pulled from one conversation to the next. Presented before witches and wizards like the newest fad, introduced to people she had only ever seen in passing. 

An eventual two hours dragging by, before Kara heard the first quiet whispers of the night. 

Voices low, but hardly a challenge for Kara. 

The Auror lounging against a looming marble pillar, sipping at a frosty glass of Nettle Wine. A beautiful shade of transparent blue that glistened in the crystal goblet it came in. Kara having nursing the single drink for over an hour now, resting the rim against her lips and listening to the hushed gossip of a group of tittering purebloods. A trio of witches that had gathered in front of the pillar Kara had hid herself behind, in search of a quiet moment to enjoy her drink.

A crease marking her brow.

“Did you see what she was wearing?”

“I know! A bit too young for her, isn't it?”

“A waste of a beautiful dress, I would say.”

While magic may have been discouraged at the Ministry of Magic’s yearly Christmas formal, Kara had more than a little fancy wand-work at her disposal. Her tongue hard with scorn, and her bright blue eyes narrowed into slits. 

Ready to lay into the gossiping trio. 

But Kara was just as foolish as ever, thinking she would need to defend Lena’s honor, when the brunette was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. 

Kara hardly out from behind the pillar, when her narrowed gaze set upon Lena. Dark emerald orbs briefly meeting her own, before Lena’s attention was on the frozen threesome. 

A soft, pleasant smile on her dark, crimson lips. 

Her hair; usually left to spill around her shoulders, piled into an intricate bun of neatly woven braids atop her head. 

“Now what makes you say that, Lyra West. I think I look quite fetching in my dress.” With oozing confidence, Lena gave a little twirl. Her long, flowing black dress clinging to her, showing off the fullness of her hips and the paleness of her exposed flesh. 

The dress backless, with thin chains of gold hung across her exposed skin. Chain that were wrapped delicately around a long, golden snake. Enchanted metal, coiling and hissing. 

“Don’t you think so, Dear?” Lena turned her gaze upon Kara.

“I think you look absolutely ravishing.” Kara purred, letting her eyes openly wander. A grin parting her lips as the trip; only then noticing Kara’s presence, quickly scuttled off to who knows where. 

Hastily pardoning themselves before any more words could be uttered.

Leaving Kara and Lena blissfully alone.

Black and yellowed molding together, as the pair shared a slow, clutching hug. Lena with her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck, and Kara with her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist. 

Savoring the press of bodies, the Christmas Formal continuing on around them, eyes taking note of every smile and subtle touch exchanged between the pair. Lena and Kara often unaccountable during these public events, attending only a handful of such gatherings per year. 

Arriving separate, but leaving together at the end of the night. Mingling occasionally, but often seen solely in each others company. Drinking, dancing, quietly conversing.

Lena laughing prettily as she rested her hand against Kara’s bicep, looking up at the tall blonde through thick lashes. Fingertips tracing tanned skin, bringing goosebumps to life. A tease to Lena’s voice, as she leaned into Kara’s strong arms. 

Letting them ground her, hands gripping at Lena’s hips. 

“Who don’t we get out of here, Miss Danvers? Your wife is tired, and ready for home.”

“Anything for my Little Slytherin.”


End file.
